La foi de Perceval
by LiliCatAll
Summary: La religion c'est pas vraiment le truc de Perceval. Mais lui aussi a un Dieu, une idole.


**Titre** : La foi de Perceval.

 **Fandom** : Kaamelott.

 **Pairing** : No Pairing.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : Friendship/Humor.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Alexandre Astier.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Idole.

 **Résumé** : La religion c'est pas vraiment le truc de Perceval. Mais lui aussi a un Dieu, une idole.

Bonne lecture.

Lili.

* * *

 **La foi de Perceval.**

Perceval n'y connaissait pas grand chose en religion. Ses parents ne s'étaient jamais souciés de ces choses là, et encore moins de les lui expliquer. La seule chose qu'ils lui demandaient c'était de faire son boulot à la ferme, le reste était accessoire et donc inutile. Les quelques notions qu'il avait sur le sujet, il les tenait de sa grand mère. Elle pensait éloigner le mauvais œil et leur attirer les bienfaits des Dieux en leur faisant des offrandes à chaque solstice.

A son arrivée à Kaamelott, il avait rencontré Merlin qui vouait un culte aux divinités de la nature, le Père Blaise qui vouait sa vie à un certain Seigneur mort depuis des plombes, des seigneurs Bretons qui croyaient chacun en leurs Dieux, et Arthur qui, en secret, priait les Dieux Romains. Bref, un foutoir monumental où il ne comprenait rien à rien. Et comme personne n'était d'accord, il avait vite découvert que le sujet pouvait vite dégénérer en pugilat, aussi évitait-il de poser des questions.

Ce fut l'arrivée du Répurgateur qui finit de lui faire perdre tout intérêt pour la religion en général. Un Dieu quelqu'il soit qui demandait qu'on brûle n'importe qui pour n'importe quelle raison ne valait pas la peine qu'il s'y intéresse. Aussi Perceval continua-t-il à vivre sa vie dans une ignorance presque totale des Dieux et des coutumes propres à chacun d'eux, et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal, n'en déplaise à tous les Répurgateurs du monde.

Ce ne fut que bien des années après son arrivée à Kaamelott, que Perceval se repencha sur la question. Très exactement quand Arthur replanta l'épée dans le rocher, et que la Dame du Lac fut bannie du royaume des cieux et devint mortelle et donc enfin visible à tous. Perceval savait bien qu'il n'était certainement pas le plus malin, ni le plus vif d'esprit. Mais il ne comprenait pas... Vraiment pas...

Arthur avait été désigné par les Dieux pour sortir l'épée du rocher et devenir ainsi roi de Bretagne. Outre unifier les peuples Bretons, il avait pour mission de trouver le Graal. Alors pourquoi les Dieux ne lui facilitaient-ils pas la tâche ? Pourquoi ce foutu Graal était si difficile à trouver ? Et s'il était si précieux, pourquoi ces Dieux l'avaient-ils perdu ? Si eux même ne savaient pas où il était, comment un simple mortel, sans aucun pouvoir divin pouvait bien réussir là où eux si puissants avaient échoué ?

Parce que Perceval avait compris que les Dieux étaient puissants, très puissants. Tellement puissants qu'ils avaient pu renvoyer sur Terre une femme qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que son travail. Perceval trouvait que le sort de la Dame était profondément injuste. Pourquoi la punir pour les choix de quelqu'un d'autre ? C'était Arthur qui de son plein gré avait décidé de replanter l'épée dans le rocher. La Dame du Lac n'y était pour rien. La punir n'avait aucun sens selon lui.

Pourtant, malgré ces injustices et ces trucs pas logiques, tout le monde s'obstinait à croire en ces Dieux et à les porter aux nues. Et ça, Perceval ne le comprenait pas. Pas du tout même. Mais il n'osait pas poser de question. Il passait déjà suffisamment pour un demeuré sans en rajouter. Aussi rumina-t-il ses pensées à s'en donner la migraine sans oser s'en ouvrir à quiconque.

Jusqu'à ce soir là... Il ruminait en grignotant un bout de pain sec quand il vit blottie près de l'âtre d'une cheminée rougeoyante la Dame du Lac. Pris de compassion pour la dame en détresse, il s'approcha et, silencieusement, posa sa pelisse en fourrure sur les épaules frêles et tremblantes. Un frisson le parcouru, les soirées étaient fraîches et sans sa pelisse le froid humide le transperçait jusqu'aux os. Prenant un siège, il s'installa près du feu pour se réchauffer.

\- Merci, murmura la Dame.

\- De rien, répondit Perceval. Vous aviez l'air d'avoir froid.

\- Très froid. J'ai du mal à m'habituer...

\- Vous aviez jamais froid... avant ? demanda Perceval.

Un sourire éclaira le visage triste de la rousse.

\- Ni froid, ni chaud, ni faim, ni soif...

\- Ni envie de pisser ?

La question fit doucement rire la Dame qui confirma, s'attirant un regard choqué de la part du chevalier.

\- Et vous vous faisiez pas chier ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Oh non, je n'avais pas le temps, expliqua la rousse. Entre les réunions et ma mission pour aider Arthur, je n'avais plus de temps à moi.

\- Ah ouais... Souffla Perceval.

Il hésita un instant puis finalement se lança :

\- Vous savez, j'y connais rien en Dieux moi, mais quand même ce qu'ils vous ont fait, c'est moche.

\- Je l'avais mérité, j'ai échoué dans ma mission, soupira la Dame abattue.

\- C'est pas vous qui avez replanté l'épée ! C'est Arthur, s'insurgea Perceval. Pourquoi c'est vous qu'ils punissent ?

\- Parce que ma mission était de guider Arthur, et c'est parce que je ne l'ai pas bien guidé qu'il a renoncé au trône et à la quête du Graal.

Le ton triste et défaitiste de son interlocutrice freina Perceval dans ses ardeurs vindicatives. Le silence se prolongea sans qu'il ose poser la question qui lui tiraillait le cerveau depuis des jours. Finalement, ce fut d'un ton bas, presque timide, qu'il se lança :

\- Mais... Malgré tout ça, vous croyez encore en eux... Arthur aussi... Pourquoi ?

Devant l'air surpris de la Dame, il s'empressa de développer :

\- Je veux dire, on les a jamais vu, et on a toujours peur qu'ils nous fassent des crasses comme à vous. Du coup, on est tous là à faire des offrandes et des trucs impossibles pour leurs plaire. Et au final, si on se trompe rien qu'une fois, une petite fois... paf ! Puni ! Bûcher ! Transformé en vers de terre ! Alors, pourquoi ?

La Dame du Lac fixa choquée Perceval dont le ton était monté au fur à et mesure de son discours. Puis, comprenant que l'homme près d'elle attendait une réponse claire à ses interrogations, et se souvenant qu'il n'était pas le plus vif d'esprit, elle décida d'expliquer les choses simplement et clairement.

\- Parce qu'on les aime. Certes, ils nous punissent si on faute. Certes, ils exigent de nous des offrandes et des cultes. Mais en contrepartie ils nous protègent, et nous guident pour faire de bonnes choses. Vous comprenez ?

Perceval pris le temps de réfléchir à la question. Il quitta son interlocutrice sans répondre, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il y pensa toute la nuit et toute la matinée. Il y songeait encore quand il s'installa à table pour le déjeuner près d'Arthur, assis juste en face de la Dame du Lac qui le fixa d'un œil curieux.

\- Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta Arthur en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.

Ce fut une soudaine révélation pour Perceval. Malgré ce que la Dame du Lac lui avait dit, il ne croyait toujours pas aux Dieux, quels qu'ils soient. Mais il y avait quelqu'un qui était comme un Dieu pour lui, une idole. Quelqu'un qui le punissait quand il merdait, quelqu'un qui exigeait de lui des choses pas possibles mais l'aidait toujours, le guidait constamment, le soutenait, le félicitait quand il réussissait, qui le protégeait. Quelqu'un pour qui il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter. Quelqu'un à qui il était prêt à faire toutes les offrandes du monde. Quelqu'un qui le poussait toujours à faire de bonnes choses.

Heureux de sa trouvaille, il fit un grand sourire à Arthur et le rassura :

\- Je vais très bien Sire.

\- Ne m'appelez pas Sire, grogna celui-ci.

Mais Perceval ne l'entendit pas. Il regardait la Dame du Lac et en silence désigna Arthur du doigt avant de souffler pour qu'elle seule entende :

\- Mon Dieu à moi, c'est lui !

FIN


End file.
